In the field of a variety of electronic apparatuses, such a remote controller utilizing infra-red rays for the medium of communication has been generalized in recent years.
Nevertheless, although functional operation of these remote controllers is basically analogous to each other, when there are various kinds of electronic apparatuses being subject to a variety of controllable conditions, it necessitates provision of a number of remote controllers corresponding to the actual number of the electronic apparatuses to be controlled. This in turn obliges users to be annoyed with such a work for picking up the correct remote controller exactly matching the apparatus that should be operated. Although there has been such a move to unify the standard of remote controllers being manufactured, actually, standard unification has merely been realized by each manufacturer of corresponding electric/electronic apparatuses on the individual basis. Actually, it is extremely difficult to integrally unify the standards of remote controllers among concerned manufacturing companies. Aside from this, inasmuch as individual manufacturers are obliged to provide customers with a plurality of remote controllers analogous to each other per specific electric/electronic apparatus on the market, this obligation further obstructs reduction of production cost.